total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
Courtney (The Type-A) is the 24 year old Law Firm Receptionist and college student (finishing her Masters degree) who is dating Duncan. They got back together as Courtney was the intern of Duncan's lawyer, and sparks quickly flied. Things have been a lot easier for their relationship (with the usual fights), but things have not been going in her favour. Afraid to be alone again, and for their relationship to be as tumultuous as it was many years ago, she forced him to go in Couples Therapy to make sure that they are on the same page. Biography Will be updated as season goes on. Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition On Day 1, Courtney perkily introduces herself and her boyfriend Duncan, and explains about their tumultuous relationship, which she got into because she was attracted to his oozing badboy sex appeal. Her and Duncan talked about their relationship, and she correctd him about her dumping him because he went into communicatoin and cheated on her with Gwen. She goes on to explain that they met up again after she was finishing her Bachelor's degree in Law, and being an intern for her degree to Duncan's lawyer. After helping him with his arson case, they hooked up. They have been more relaxed for the past few years, but revealed that things have been getting more tense, so she signed them up for Couple's Therapy. They are the first one to arrive, and she is praising the house as Duncan brings all of their stuff inside. When Dakota and Sam arrive, she throws shade at them by saying she does not remember them, and things are awkward until Bridgette and Geoff arrive, and the two couples talk and catch up. On Day 2, Courtney almost instantly gets ready for what Josh will throw at her way, with everyone thinkging that she cannot afford to rest. During the task, Dakota and Sam were mad at Duncan's criticism of them, causing them to say that Courtney settled for him, especially with how her and Scott ended things, causing her to get mad and stand up to rebuttal that Dakota is a fame**** who does not know anything about their relationship and that Sam needs to not pay her to be his girlfriend, almost ending up getting into a fight with Dakota. The topic of TDAS came up, and Courtney consoled her boyfriend, and commented on how she could never understand why Gwen was so irrational, emotional, and indecisive, and how she is glad that she has been out of their lives for 5 years. On Day 3 , she told Mike and Zoey that her and Duncan's relationships on the show were deemed as "Total Drama's worst", to make the other couple feel better, which Josh decided to send a dig, saying that it might because Courtney and Duncan as individuals are not the best at relationships. It is the couple's turn to go to a Couples Therapy session, and they were asked what the two years between TDAS and In Touch reporting that they got back together, with her explaining that she was going through a depression, as her family distanced themselves from her, talking to no one from Total Drama, ands the happiest she has been in years, which led to her and Duncan hooking back up. She realized that she screwed up with many people; losing contact with Bridgette, and others. She took offense when Josh bluntly told her that they might not last because they got together through lonliness and a sad period, which might cause disaster for them in the long run. During the party, she grew more worried and angry, as she lknow Duncans ego increases when he is with other girls, and as he spent the entire night with Zoey. She gets more and more angry and horny as she wathes them dance and as she drink. She goes over there to dismiss Zoey, and she ends up making out and sleeping with her boyfriend. On Day 4, it is revealed that she had sex with Duncan in the hallways the entire evening. When they are forced to talk about the previous evening, she gets annoyed with Sam and Dakota, claiming that no one cares about them. She then explains that she did not like how Zoey was gyrating on her boyfriend like a "low class hooker", until she had to force the redhead off, and saying she has no personality, with Zoey retaliating that because she is not a mean, spiteful, hateful, resentful, selfish opportunist, does not mean she has on personality. When everyone is in the pool area, she asks her friend why Geoff is upset, and watches as Geoff loses it. At dinner, she is talking to her son Chase and tells him that she loves him and misses him. She is worried about her baby's father watching him, and wants to get full custody as soon as they leave Couples Therapy. She then grew more annoyed when Dakota and Sam got overly defensive with Bridgette and Geoff, causing her to mutter that they are on a Reality TV show, and chose to out their relationship, and how on one is attacking them. The fifth day shows her embarassment and anger towards her boyfriend, but not before she reveals her shock of Harold and Heather actually sleeping with one another 7 years ago (a bit before TDWT), and revealing in her confessional that she does not buy the story of Al giving Bridgette Chlamydia. Her face froze as Duncan said that he has no regrets about cheating on her, and grows more irritated when Duncan insults Mike. When the latter 2 are about to fight, she drags Duncan away with Geoff, and yells at him about doing bull**** actions, as they did not go there to fight people, leaving after he is settled in the room. She argues with Zoey for a bit when they are with the other girls about their men fighting, but she realizes she is taking her anger out on the wrong person. She asks Bridgette about the accusation she made,a nd feels weird when she learns that Bridgette hid a simple magazine shoot from her boyfriend. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition